Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x+5y = -1}$ ${y = 4x-11}$
Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $4x-11$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-2x + 5}{(4x-11)}{= -1}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-2x+20x - 55 = -1$ $18x-55 = -1$ $18x-55{+55} = -1{+55}$ $18x = 54$ $\dfrac{18x}{{18}} = \dfrac{54}{{18}}$ ${x = 3}$ Now that you know ${x = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 4x-11}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 4}{(3)}{ - 11}$ $y = 12 - 11$ $y = 1$ You can also plug ${x = 3}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+5y = -1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-2}{(3)}{ + 5y = -1}$ ${y = 1}$